Big News
by gleek-lw
Summary: One day, Kurt learns something unexpected. He has a brother. How will he react ? Written for the glee angst meme.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody !

****This is a new story I wrote for the Glee_angst_meme. It's finished and it's a two chapters story. If people like this story and want a sequel, tell me :)

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing except an OC.

**Pairing :** minor Kurt/Sam

I want to apologize for my mistakes. English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes you'll see.

****Now enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

When Kurt woke up on the first day of the week-end, he thought the day will be like another normal day on the week-end. He got off his bed and went to his bathroom to have a long and relaxing shower. Unfortunately, since the Hudsons had moved here and Finn shared his room, he couldn't listen to his Ipod and sing. Once, he forgot the quarterback slept in his room, and so, he had put his music. What happened after was a memory he wanted to forget. Just thinking about that made him shiver.

When he finished to take his shower, he started his moisturizing routine, humming softly to himself. Then, he got off the room and couldn't keep from smiling when he saw his step-brother was sleeping again. But, to be honest, it was an early hour and so he was the only one in the house to be awake.

Finally, he took his phone and left his room to go to the kitchen. The house was silent. Kurt kept humming, preparing a pot of coffee. Then he took some oranges and squeezed them to make juice. Once he had a full glass, he started to drink and continued to make the breakfast. He knew his dad was going to wake up soon and he will be hungry.

When the low salt omelet was ready, he heard steps in the stairs, then Burt entered the room.

"Morning, Dad," he said smiling. Burt answered him before settling in his chair. "I hope you're hungry because I made you breakfast."

"You know I am," Burt said as his son served him the breakfast and a cup of black coffee. Then he sat down before him and continued to drink his juice and eat a fruit. "I'll be at the shop all the day today."

Kurt looked at him and nodded.

"Ok. And Carole ?"

"Finn and her have to go to visit some relatives or something like that."

"So I'll be alone." That made Kurt smile. He'll be able to see his favorite shows without Finn or Burt disturbing him.

* * *

><p>The morning went by fastly. Kurt took advantage of the fact nobody was here to do the cleaning and the laundry. Then, when he finished, he ate his lunch and settled on the couch to see the TV. It was nice to be able to see what he wanted without somebody complain. However, thirty minutes later, the bell rang. He sighed, wondering who could be at the door. He stood up and left the living-room to go to answer at the door.<p>

When he opened the door, he expected to see Mercedes, or another friend from New Directions or even expected a joke, but never a handsome man. The latter had long chestnut hair and blue eyes. He was tall (almost as tall as Finn) and muscled. He wore simple blue jeans and a red sweater. He seemed nervous and apprehensive. That made Kurt frown, but before he could say something, the man spoke.

"Am I at the Hummels ?" Kurt squinted, suspiciously.

"Yes. Who are you and why are you here ?" The man bit his lip and moved on his feet.

« I'm Cameron Miller and I'd like to speak with Kurt Hummel, please."

Kurt crossed his arms. He had never heard about a Cameron Miller and he didn't know why the latter would like to speak with him.

"Why ?"

When the man realized the boy before him was the one he searched, he opened his eyes wide and stuttered before giving a correct answer.

"I…. I'd like to talk with you about some things."

For a moment, Kurt didn't say something. Then, with hesitation, he invited the man inside. He knew it was not probably a good thing since he didn't know the man, but something told him the man wasn't dangerous. Beside, he could hit him with his super high kick if he tried to do something. He leaded Cameron into the living-room.

"Do you want something to drink ?" he asked out of politeness.

"No thanks." Kurt sat down on the couch, turning off the television, and watched the man look around the room, his eyes falling on pictures. He then cleared his throat. Cameron looked at him, blushing.

"So, why do you know me whereas I have never seen you ? And what are the things you want to tell me ?"

The stranger sat on the armchair and started to play with his fingers.

"Well… I don't know if you'll believe me because it seems very insane and crazy but…" Cameron deeply breathed. "I'm your brother."

Kurt opened his eyes wide, shocked. What ? Did this man just said he was his brother ? The thought was ridiculous.

"Yeah, right," Kurt said standing up. "It's not very funny if it's a joke. And I think you should go before I call the police."

The man fastly raised on his feet.

"No, wait, please. I'm telling the truth. You're my brother. Well, actually my half-brother."

Kurt bitterly laughed.

"I don't know what you're playing but you should stop because I really don't appreciate to be played. »

"I swear I'm not playing with you," Cameron desperately said, hoping Kurt believe him. "I can prove you what I'm saying is true."

He put a hand in one of the pockets of his coat and put off a picture. Then he gave it at Kurt who cautiously took it before looking at it. His mouth opened when he recognized the person on the picture. Even if she was young, he still saw it was his mother. She had the same long wavy and brown hair and blue eyes. On the picture, she seemed to be sixteen and tired, but what shocked him the most was the baby she had in her arms. The baby could have been him, but his mom was too young. So the baby was somebody else.

He turned the picture and saw on the back two names and a date. 'Katherine, Cameron, 1989'.

"How is it possible ?" Kurt said, his voice trembling. "I mean I… I…" Noticing the teen was totally lost, Cameron sighed and spoke.

"I know it's hard to believe that but… we have the same mother. This picture has been taken a little after my birth."

"I'd have known if it was the case," Kurt retorted, his eyes on the picture.

"Kurt, I'm telling you the truth."

The younger male raised his head and looked at the young man harshly.

"Yeah, and why don't I know about that then ?"

Cameron shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because she was ashamed about that ? Or because she didn't want to remember a bit of her past ? All of I know is when I was born, she was sixteen, and she gave me up for adoption. My parents told me she couldn't keep me for some reasons and so she had to do that."

Kurt lowered his head to observe the picture again. This story oddly was like Quinn and Puck's one. Cameron kept talking.

"My parents told me this story when I had your age because I always was told I don't look like them and one day, I finished by wanting to know the truth. They gave me this picture. Apparently, our mother had asked them to keep it so that they could give me it if I wanted to know who was my biological mother. But, when I learnt about that, I didn't want to believe this story and so I put this picture somewhere without looking at it.

But, two months ago, I found it and I sat down in order to look at it. Six years happened since I had learnt about my biological mother, and I grew up. So I took my time to think and I came to think I wanted to know more about the story. I wanted to know about the reasons which had prompted our mother to do that, and more. I called my parents and I told them that. Then they gave me her name and the city where she lived."

Kurt listened with attention the story. Even if he had difficulties to believe it, he wanted to learn more about that.

"When I had these informations, I started to search her hoping when I find her, she'd agree to see me. However, I fastly discovered she passed away eight years ago, and I was disappointed because it meant I wouldn't get my answers. But when I was about to give up, I saw she was married and she had a child. You. So I decided to come to see you in the hope of talking with you and maybe, if you want, learning to know each other."

At the end of the story, Kurt still didn't manage to believe what he just heard. He was so confused and lost. He felt like he was in these movies where the main character learns about a story like this one, or he was dreaming. At this thought, he pinched himself to check if he really was dreaming. Apparently, no, he was perfectly awake. He was so overwhelmed. He brought a hand on his left temple and sighed shakily.

"I… I…"

Cameron looked at him concerned. The teen before him was so pale and seemed to be ready to faint anytime.

"Do you need water ?"

"No, no I'm fine. It's just so…"

"Overwhelming ?" Cameron said for him, smiling. "I know."

For a moment, there was a silence. Neither Kurt or Cameron knew what to say. Eventually the younger broke the silence.

"And… and your biological father ?"

The man sighed.

"I know nothing about him. Neither do my parents. And I think I don't want to know about him because I think he wasn't here for your mom while her pregnancy. I mean, if it was the case, he'd be on the picture."

Kurt nodded but didn't say something. He remained quiet, looking at the picture in his hands then at the young man. It was Cameron who continued the conversation this time.

"You know, I have always wanted to have a little brother," he said, smiling.

Even though he still was lost, Kurt smiled.

"Well, I can't say the same thing since I already have an older brother."

Cameron looked at the teen surprised. When he had searched about the Hummels, he hadn't seen the family had two children.

Kurt noticed his look and explained.

"My dad recently married. The woman, Carole Hudson, has a son who has the same age than me but he's just three months older, and since, he doesn't stop to tell he's my older brother."

Once again, a new silence settled between them. They didn't know what to say. Then, after cleaning his throat, Cameron spoke, unsure.

"I don't know if you'll agree, but I'd like to… to know more about you."

Kurt looked at Cameron, shocked. Firstly, because he didn't expect that, after all, few people wanted to do that, and secondly, because he thought after seeing him, the young man would leave. Therefore, he didn't know what to answer. Moreover, he also didn't know if he wanted to learn more about the man who apparently was his half-brother.

"Do you really want to know me ?" he finally asked. He could see the young man was nervous, as if he expected a 'no' as an answer.

"Yes, I really do. Well, if you want of course."

"But why ?"

Cameron looked at him as though he was a little stupid.

"You're my brother," he said as if it was obvious. "And as I said, I have always wanted to have a little brother. "

Kurt looked away from Cameron and thought about that. Would it be a bad thing if he agreed ? He didn't think so. So he nodded.

"Okay, I'd like that we know more about each other."

Cameron beamed, happy to hear that.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Kurt, who was laid beside him on the bed. They got in the room two hours ago, and since, Kurt hadn't said more than five or six words. That worried him because Kurt usually was talkative when they were together. He always had something to say about clothes, music, musicals or something else.<p>

"You're quiet today," he finally said.

Kurt sighed and turned around to look at him. Sam could see that something wasn't alright when he saw his boyfriend's eyes. (He always knew what the latter felt just by looking at his eyes).

"Sorry."

"Don't be, baby," the blonde jock said, kissing him on the head. "So, do you want to talk about what bothers you ?"

"Yesterday, a man came to see me. He told me his name and he wanted to talk to me about something very important. I didn't know who he was but I let him get in my home. Then we talked, or rather, he told me he was my brother. At the beginning, I didn't believe him because who would believe something like that ? But he showed me a picture. A picture of my mom and him, when he's only just been born. Apparently, my mom just was sixteen when the picture was taken, and for some reasons, she gave him up for adoption."

Sam was shocked but he didn't talk. He knew he should let Kurt finish if he wanted to have the end of the story. But, though he remained silent, he showed his support by making circles with his thumb on his boyfriend's hand.

"A nice couple adopted him and brought him up. They told him the truth when he was my age, but he refused to believe that. I can understand him since I still had difficulties to believe the story. Then some months ago, he saw the picture of my mom and him, and he decided to do some researchs about her. He learnt she was dead but she had a child. Me. So he wanted to see me in the hope to know each other."

When Sam noticed Kurt had finished, he spoke.

"Does your dad know about that ?"

"I don't know, I didn't tell about that. I… I don't know how to ask him if he knows about that. And… somewhere, I'm afraid of the answer. I don't know how I'll react if my dad knows about him."

"It's normal to be afraid," Sam reassured Kurt. "So what do you intend to do ?"

"He asked me if we could see each other the next week-end and I agreed."

"You don't seem to be sure of this decision," Sam realized. "You don't have to do something you don't want, Kurt. Especially about that. It's very understandable if you don't."

"It's not because I don't want to meet him, it's… I'm just anxious about how our meeting will go."

"If you want, I can go with you," the taller teen suggested, caressing Kurt's hair. Usually, the latter would protest about the gesture, but at this moment, he didn't care about his hair. The paler boy smiled a bit.

"It'd be great but I don't think it's a good time to meet my boyfriend. Besides I don't even know if he's a homophobe or not."

"That's one of many reasons why I should come with you. I could protect you if the things go bad."

"I can protect myself, thank you very well," Kurt said, offended. Sam chuckled.

"Oh I know ! I remember a super high-kick which does a lot of damage."

Kurt laughed a bit what was exactly what Sam wanted.

"Thank the Cheerios for that."

They laughed together for a moment before calming down.

"Thanks for offering, Sam, but I think I'll go see him alone. And if things turn bad, I'll call you, I promise."

"As you want." Then, Sam started to talk about another subject, knowing his boyfriend probably wanted to talk about another thing. Kurt smiled gladly.

* * *

><p>I hope this beginning pleased you. Don't hesitate to tell me by review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone ^^

Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and the favorite stories. I'm glad people like this fic ^^

Here's the final chapter of **_Big News_**. I hope everybody'll like it :)

* * *

><p>The day before his meeting with Cameron, Kurt decided to talk about him with his dad. However, he didn't know how to start the conversation. Everytime he opened his mouth to ask about that, the words didn't want to get out. Therefore he couldn't start the conversation.<p>

At this moment, he was in the kitchen, cooking the dinner. While he was cutting tomatoes, he thought about the way he could ask his father about Cameron. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his dad get in the room.

"So when will the dinner be ready ?" Burt asked.

Kurt jumped and turned towards his father, his heart beating faster.

"Dad, you scared me," the teen said, a hand on his heart.

His dad smirked and raised an eyebrow. Kurt realized he asked him something and sighed.

"You should wait one more hour before the dinner be ready."

Burt sighed and watched his son focuse on the vegetables. He could see something was wrong with him.

"Something's wrong ?"

Kurt raised his head, not expecting this question.

"What ? No, everything's right."

"Are you sure ? Did Blond Head and you fight ?"

"No, we didn't fight, Dad, and his name's Sam. Not Blond Head."

The boy heard Burt mumbled something which was like 'for me, it's Blond Head' but didn't say something about that. In fact, he thought that could be the good time to ask what he had in his mind.

"Dad, can I ask you something ?"

Burt frowned. He didn't like the tone with which Kurt said his question.

"Go ahead."

Kurt sighed and put the knife he used for the tomatoes on the table. He turned to look at his dad in the eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Once again, Burt frowned but did what his son asked.

"What's going on Kurt ? What do you want to ask me ?" he asked concerned. He worried more when he saw his son nervously played with his fingers.

"I don't know how to ask about that. It's not easy."

"Kurt, you worried me."

The teen deeply breathed and looked at his dad.

"Did you know that Mom… Mom had…" Kurt couldn't say the question. He tried to swallow the lump that he had in his throat and deeply breathed again. Then he spoke again.

"Did you know that Mom had another child ?"

The question was finally said, bringing with it a tense silence. Kurt kept looking at his dad while the latter looked away.

"Dad ?"

Burt sighed.

"I… I had doubts but I have never had the confirmation."

Kurt frowned, not understanding. His dad sighed again, knowing he owed his son some explanation.

"Your mom had never told me about that, but I had doubts. I knew she had some secrets she refused to tell me. At the beginning, I didn't know what these secrets were then I started to have an idea when I saw stretch marks on her body. I had never asked her about that because everytime I touched them, she tensed up. Then, when she was pregnant of you and when you were born, sometimes she seemed so sad. It was as if she regretted something."

Kurt looked at his dad, thinking about what was said. He didn't know how to feel about that. When he had imagined the moment where he asked his father about Cameron, he had never thought his dad had an idea about that but didn't have the confirmation about that.

"Kurt, how did you learn that ?"

Suddenly Kurt didn't know if telling his dad about Cameron's visit was a good idea. Will his dad forbid him to see the young man ? Will he be furious when he learn his son intended to meet Cameron ?

"Kurt, please, answer me."

"I… I met someone last Saturday. It was her son. Her first son. He… He wanted to see me and he told me all the things he knew about that. At the beginning, I didn't believe him but he showed me a picture of Mom when he had just been born."

Kurt kept on telling the rest of the story. At the end, Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I guess you agreed to meet him, did you ?"

Kurt avoided his father's eyes, not wanting to see anger or refusal, and nodded. Once again, Burt sighed.

"Kurt, kiddo, I'm not angry or I won't tell you to not to go to meet him. It's your choice. After all, he's your… brother. I understand you want to know him."

The teen looked at his dad, eyes a bit wide.

"Really ?"

"Yeah. However, I want to meet him too."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay. I'll ask him when I see him."

Burt nodded and stood up.

"I'll go to watch TV while you finish to prepare the dinner."

The mechanic left. Kurt sighed before taking the knife to continue to cut the vegetables, thinking he had to call Sam after the dinner to tell him what just happened.

* * *

><p>The day where Kurt will see Cameron again came. He had the house for him as his dad and Carole were working and Finn was at Rachel's house. However he didn't take advantage of that because he spent the morning with Sam at the phone, stressing over what could happen. His boyfriend had tried to reassure him and tell him everything will be alright, and that partially worked.<p>

However, now he was stressing over what he will wear for the meeting. The problem of spending all the morning talking with Sam was the fact that he couldn't have thought about an outfit. Now, Cameron will be here to come to take him at the coffee shop soon and he didn't know what to wear yet.

Finally, after a lot of thinking and sitting to know what outfit was the better, he found the one which was perfect. So he put it on him and turned around to see the time. However, what he saw didn't reassure him. Cameron will be here in five minutes and he wasn't ready yet. He started to panic again and ran at the bathroom.

However, when he was about to take his comb, the bell rang, announcing the presence of a visitor. He put down his comb and left the bathroom and his bedroom to answer at the door. His heart started to beat faster when he saw Cameron, however, he kept an emotionless face.

"Hi Kurt," Cameron said, smiling. "Sorry to come earlier, I hope I don't disturb you."

After saying there wasn't any problem, Kurt invited the young man inside and leaded him towards his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet."

"Oh, it's nothing. I can wait."

Kurt nodded and went to his bathroom to finish getting ready, leaving Cameron alone in the bedroom. The latter looked around out of curiosity and noticed many posters of musicals and Lady Gaga, making him smile. Then he noticed something on the night stand and moved closer. It was a picture. He took the frame and looked at it. On the picture there were Kurt and a blond teen. They were sat on the grass and smiled at the person who had taken the picture. The blond boy had an arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt's one was around the blond's waist. They seemed happy, their eyes shining.

Cameron was so focused on the picture he didn't hear his half-brother come back.

"I'm ready," Kurt announced.

The young man jumped a little and turned to see the younger who was absolutely fabulous.

"Who's that ?" Cameron asked, showing the picture at Kurt.

The latter saw it and crossed his arms, suddenly defensive.

"My boyfriend, Sam. Do you have a problem with that ?"

Cameron smiled, putting down the frame.

"No, I don't have a problem. One of my friends is gay too, so I'd be a hypocrite if I have one."

Kurt sighed, relaxing. He was relieved to learn the one who was his half-brother wasn't homophobic.

"Good. We can go now."

Cameron nodded and they left the bedroom then the house. They got in the older's car and the owner drove them at the coffee shop that Kurt had suggested when they had talked about to see each other again.

They got in the shop and, after getting their coffee, settled at a table in a quiet corner. Cameron was the first to speak.

"So, since when are your boyfriend and you together ?"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and answered.

"Four months."

Cameron then asked him how Sam and he had met and Kurt, more and more relaxed, told him.

"We met when he had transferred at McKinley and decided to join Glee club. When I saw him for the first time, I was immediately attracted to him but it wasn't mutual. At least, it's what I thought. Then I became his tutor and with all the hours we had spent together, we became friends then close friends. It was really nice to have a boy who wanted to spend time with me. However, one day, I realized I fell in love with him and I was so afraid he'd discover that and reject me that I pushed him away. I knew he was hurt and he didn't understand why I acted like that, but I kept on pushing him away. And everyday my heart broke as Sam tried to talk with me, thinking he had done something bad. Of course, he was wrong but instead of telling that, I hurt him telling him to leave me alone because I didn't want to see him anymore.

I hated myself to do that but I tried to reassure myself saying it was better like that. Then, one day, in Glee Club, Sam sang a song which expressed very well his feelings and… I broke. I left the room, crying. He followed me and we talked. Since this day, we have been together."

Kurt didn't know why he told all the story about Sam and him, but he did that. Apparently, that didn't bother Cameron. In fact, the latter seemed interested about his life.

"So you sing ?"

"Yeah, I'm in Glee Club since last year. And you ?"

Cameron laughed.

"Oh no. I really can't sing."

For a moment, there was a silence between the two. Then, touching his cup of coffee, Kurt spoke again.

"So, do you have a girlfriend ?"

"No, not for the moment."

They continued to know each other for a long moment. Kurt learnt Cameron lived in Chicago, still was in college, had a job in a book store and shared a flat with two friends (one of them was the one which Cameron had talked about when they were in Kurt's room). Moreover, they didn't share a lot of same hobbies but the some ones were enough. Eventually, they had to go.

Cameron drove Kurt back at his home. He parked in front of the house and looked at Kurt.

"Thanks to agree to meet, Kurt. I really liked to know you. I hope we could do that again soon."

The teen smiled.

"Me too."

Kurt went about to get out of the car when he remembered his dad's request.

"Oh, by the way, I told my dad about you. He didn't know about you but he suspected something like that."

The pale boy noticed Cameron's disappointed look and internally winced.

"He wants to meet you."

Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Really ? Why ?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I don't really know. So do you agree to meet him ?"

Cameron smiled.

"Of course. Tell me when and I'll come."

"I'll text you to tell you the date and the time. Thanks again for the coffee. Bye."

Kurt waved to his half-brother and got out of the car. Cameron watched him get in the house and sighed. Then he turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kurt was in the kitchen, cooking the dinner. Burt had decided this date to meet Cameron, and the young man had accepted. Finn and Carole will be with them. Burt had decided to tell them the truth about Cameron and that he wanted them to meet him too. So the small diva had a big meal to prepare, especially when he had a stepbrother who ate for four persons.<p>

However, even if he spent the afternoon in the kitchen, he had felt the tension increase in the living-room, where his dad was. The latter apprehended to meet Cameron, and if he wanted to be honest, he also was apprehensive. He knew Cameron not for a long time but he could say he liked him. Their meeting at the coffee shop had helped to know each other, and Kurt thought maybe they could see each other more in the future. So he hoped his dad will accept the young man and let them to meet again.

Eventually the bell rang, announcing Cameron's presence. Kurt fastly went to answer, wanting to be the first to see the young man.

"Hi," Cameron said, smiling, when he saw the teen. The latter also smiled and opened the door more.

"Hi. Please, come in."

He let his half-brother get in before closing the door. He took Cameron's coat and put it on the coat rack.

"Nervous ?" he asked with a smile, when he saw the young man bite his lip and play with his hands.

"A bit. I hope your dad won't hate me."

Kurt smiled again.

"I don't think he will. Come on, he's in the living-room."

Cameron followed his younger half-brother and got in the living-room. Immediately all the conversations stopped and heads turned to see him. Three pairs of eyes to be exact. He tensed while Kurt started to speak.

"Guys, it's Cameron. Cameron, here are Carole, my step-mother, Finn, my brother, and Burt, my father."

The young man moved closer of the three and greeted them, shaking their hands. Kurt noticed his dad's face was emotionless and his grip was hard but didn't say something. He knew what his dad did, after all, he had acted the same when Sam had met the family.

"Cameron, you can sit and talk with them while I continue to cook the dinner."

With these words, he left, unaware of the look Cameron gave him.

However, even if he kept on preparing the dinner, he was listening to the conversation which happened in the other room. It was Carole who asked the first questions and Cameron tried to answer them as honestly as he could. Finn and Burt sometimes asked some ones, though Burt's questions were sometimes blunt. Kurt decided to put an end to that some times later.

"Alright, dinner's ready," he announced, walking in the room. "Can someone put the table while I bring the meal ?"

Carole stood up.

"Of course. Finn, help me please."

His son and she left the room in order to go to take the place settings. Cameron raised on his feet.

"I can help you if you need."

Kurt smiled.

"Thanks."

The two went to the kitchen, where Carole and Finn were getting the place settings. Kurt waited they left before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what my dad asked you. He can be very over-protective."

Cameron smiled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I understand."

The two brothers left the kitchen with the meal and brought it at the table, where Finn, Carole and Burt already were settled.

Dinner was spent without any problem. Kurt noticed his dad was more relaxed around Cameron, who talked with everybody. However, toward the end of the dinner, he realized that Finn was rather quiet. Moreover, he seemed sad. Kurt wondered why.

Eventually Cameron had to leave. After saying good bye at everybody, he got out of the house, followed by Kurt. They walked towards the older's car and stopped before the door.

"Thanks for the dinner, it was very delicious," Cameron said.

"You're welcome."

"I hope your dad doesn't hate me."

Kurt smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you. If it wasn't the case, you'd know it."

Cameron laughed.

"You're right. Well, I better go. See you soon."

The young man got in his car, turned on the engine and after a last good bye at Kurt, left. The teen watched him until the car turned at a corner and sighed before turning and going back inside of his home. When he entered the living-room, the silence greeted him. He started to become nervous.

"So ? What is the verdict ?"

Carole smiled to reassure him.

"He seems to be a lovely young man."

Kurt smiled a little and turned toward Finn. The taller boy just nodded, agreeing with his mom, but remained silent. Then the diva looked at Burt who didn't say something yet. That made him more nervous.

"Dad ?"

For some moment, the man remained quiet, as if he was thinking.

"He seems to be a good man."

Kurt could see Burt wanted to say more but kept from doing that. Maybe he wanted to talk with him when they will be alone. However, that didn't keep him from smiling.

"Great."

For a moment, the conversation stopped. The only noises which broke the silence were the ones from the TV. Then, seeing the moment was finished, Finn stood up.

"I'm going to play at COD."

The jock left. Kurt watched him leaving and frowned. This behavior from Finn was unusual. Maybe he should talk with him. With this idea in his mind, he left the room to go to his room. When he was there, he noticed Finn was on his bed, with the controller in his hands, and was waiting for his game to finish loading. However he seemed to be distracted, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Finn."

His stepbrother jumped when he heard the countertenor's voice and turned his head to look at him.

"Hey," he quietly answered. Kurt went to sit on his bed and looked at Finn.

"You're quiet tonight. Is something wrong ?"

"What ? No ! Everything's great."

Nevertheless Finn didn't look at him, avoiding his eyes. Kurt then knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me, Finn. I know something's wrong."

The taller teen sighed and put down the controller in order to play nervously with his hands. Kurt waited for him to talk, not wanting to force him. Eventually the quarterback started to talk.

"I… I just want to remain your brother."

"What ?"

"I mean, now you have a true big brother, you don't need me and that means you don't want me to be your big brother."

Kurt looked at his brother, his eyes opened wide. He didn't expect that. But when he realized Finn's words, he couldn't prevent himself from being touched by them. Knowing Finn cares for him really touched him.

"Finn…"

Kurt stood up and went to sit beside the taller boy who still avoided his eyes. So he laid a hand on his shoulder and said his name again. This time, the quarterback looked at him.

"Finn, you'll always be my big brother, no matter what happens. I'll always need you because, even if we don't share the same blood, you're my brother. The brother which I have the right to annoy and bother."

The last words made Finn laugh. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt. And you'll always be my little brother too."

And, without telling anything, Finn put his arms around the younger and hugged him against his chest. Kurt firstly was surprised then he smiled and put his arms around Finn's shoulders. They stayed in this position for a moment before separating.

"So do you want to play games with me ?" Finn asked.

Kurt was about answering when his phone rang. He took it and saw it was Sam.

"I guess it's a 'no'," Finn said, knowing who was calling Kurt by the latter's smile.

"Maybe after," Kurt said before leaving for privacy.

Finn smiled and took the controller and turned his attention toward the TV, reassured by Kurt's words.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Kurt accompanied Cameron at the airport. It was the time for the young man to come back at his home. When Kurt had known that, he had immediately wanted to go with him. Cameron had agreed, wanting to spend the few of the time he still had with his little brother.<p>

The two brothers were before the gate for their last minutes together. At this moment, Kurt realized he was sad to see the man leave. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Cameron eventually smiled and spoke.

"So it was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I hope we can see each other again."

"So do I. You better write and call me."

"I promise."

Suddenly Cameron took Kurt in his arms and hugged him. The teen opened his eyes wide, surprised by this gesture. He didn't expect this hug. Then he smiled and put his arms around Cameron's middle. They stayed like that for a long moment before they moved away. "

Take care of you, Kurt. I'll miss you."

"You too. I'll miss you too. Have a nice trip."

Cameron thanked him then took his luggage which was at his feet. After a last smile, he turned and walked towards the gate. Kurt watched him until the man disappeared of his sight. Then he sighed and left.

THE END

* * *

><p>Here's the end. I hope you liked it. Tell me by reviews :) Now, if people are interested, I can make a sequel :)<p> 


End file.
